Princess Diva
by Kisane-chan
Summary: Miku, as the new Diva, goes on adventures with other Vocaloid charas to purify and collect the Shards of Sin. Drama. Adventure. Romance. Fantasy. Rated T for moderate profanity, violence, and possibly sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Below is what the characters are all wearing. Look up the song next to their name, and you'll see in the PV/MV what they're wearing. (Or) you could look up the entire text in parenthesis along with the chara name in google images. **

**Kaito: (Sweet's Beast costume) **

**Miku: (Saihate costume)**

**Kamui Gakupo: (Joker costume)**

**Anyways, enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

It's about 11:00 at night, and I'm wondering around the park, trying to find a nice place to play violin. As I turn around the corner, I hear a girl singing and playing the guitar. I stop in my tracks to listen to her song. It's very beautiful. She's singing in a beautiful, calming slow voice:

….Suteki na asa wo mou ichido ,Kimi to sugosetara, ,Chiisana sonna kibou sae, Omou dake no kiseki,

Nani mou tsutaenai mama, Sayonara wa ienai yo ,

Last Night, Good night, Last Night, Good Night,

Kono koe, karete mo, Kienai Melody,

Last Night, Good Night, Last Night, Good Night,

Itsuka mukaeru, Saigo wo, Omou yo, ,Yozora ni negau no, Tokiwa no egao wo

Oyasumi…

Her song stopped. She looked rather happy. Her teal long hair was flowing in the cool, light breeze, and her blue eyes closed, as she looked up, feeling accomplished and at peace. Then, she leveled her head again, and opened her eyes.

"Good evening" I said to her. She turned around, suddenly blushing, "Ah, sorry, this must be a bit awkward. See, I just heard you singing, and I ended up here." I said to her. She looked at me, a bit less tense. She stared at my dark blue eyes, and my cobalt hair for a minute or so. "D-Did you like it?" she asked me. I nodded with a smile.

The wind blew a bit harder. I looked up at the full moon above us, and then heard a faint howl. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah…" She and I looked around a bit, trying to find where it came from. I looked to the left and right in the forested areas, where as the teal-haired girl has looked in a closer view around us.

"Look, over at the top of bench". The girl has pointed at a small green creature. It did not look happy. The girl backed away a few steps, as the little creature had growled at us. It sprung at the two of us, as it opened its mouth, showing it's sharp teeth. The girl screamed as the thing was only a few inches away from her. I reached out to her, as she fell, trying to protect her. We expected something terrible. But the growling noises stopped. I looked up, loosening my grip on the smaller girl, and saw the miniature green creature hover there. It was fading away into sparkling dust. The girl also looked up, and saw it as well. We looked at each other, and looked back at the creature. It had nearly faded away, and then a bright light appeared where the creature was. The light slowly took the form of a leaf-like crystal.

"W-What happened…?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…but, um, are you okay, miss…?"

"Ah, I'm Miku, and yes, I'm just fine, although a bit confused...and you?"

"Yes, I am Kaito." He said as stood up, helping Miku up as well. "I too wonder what that was."

"You know what that was; you just haven't quite realized it."

"Wha-" I stopped mid-sentence as I had looked at a tall man with long purple hair, wearing a suit, revealing himself from the trees just down the park's cobblestoned path.

"Kamui-san..."

"That's right." He said as he smiled in a calming way.

"What…Who are you? Do you know what that was?" Miku asked, now facing the man in front of her.

"Ah, and so I do; that creature you saw was a spirit of the forest. It had come across a Wrath Shard, turning it into something quite fierceful. That little leaf shard there in your hand, young miss, is the said Wrath Shard." He answered, pointing at Miku's hand.

Gakupo and Kaito exchanged glances, and then Gakupo walked up to Miku, now focusing on her. Miku stepped one step back, to find that Gakupo had kneeled in front of her, his right hand on the top of his hat, and his left hand touching the ground next to his foot.

"Miss, you possess the qualities of what we call a Diva."

"D-Diva?"

"Yes. Because you are a Diva, you possess the ability to purify these Shards of Sin, like just now. Once your abilities awaken as Diva, you are also able to sense and see these shards, whereas most people cannot."

"When did I-?"

"You purify the shards through your voice. So long as your spirit is not evil, and you sing of good things, you will be able to purify these Shards of Sin. "Kaito answered.

"Yes, and what's more is, your mood will affect the effectiveness of the purification, animals and spirits nearby."

Miku looked at them with disbelief…but she also wanted to believe them. What else could explain what had just happened? Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other once more. Kaito then bowed at Miku, who was standing in front of him, and asked her, "Miss Miku, would you please be our Diva?"

The lit-up sky by the full moon was at its brightest, as it was now midnight. The shard in the girl's hand glowed even brighter, matching the full moon's light intensity. Miku realized that she was not dreaming, as she stood there, in front of the two young men. She felt overwhelmed as this new power was awakened, and that she now had quite a responsibility. She felt that there was no other choice but to say, "Yes. I will be your Diva."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but not a bad beginning, yeah? (^v^)**

**For you guys who aren't clear, the "Shards of Sin" idea came from the song 'Chrono Story' by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. It tells about the origin of the 7 sins, and their form. The backstory on the rest of the idea will be revealed a long with the rest of the story. I intend to update a new chapter at least once a week. That may or may not be met, but it's what I intend! Do review if you've got the time. I'd like to know of your thoughts on the story, and should you wish to, give me ideas on some later arcs/chapters. Note: all chapter themes and ideas, characters, outfits, and other themes all come from the Vocaloid songs and PVs, as well as the Vocaloid fandom. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Kisane-chan again~ here's chapter 2. Hehe…loaded with new stuff! (0^o^)0 (yay~!) **

**Sorry about the delay guys! I've been having Midterms weeks! But, it's done with now! ^^**

**Hope you enjoy! **

I'm walking up the stairway, now on the third floor. I look down on the piece of paper in my hand, glancing at the number "3701". I look at the first door on my right as I peak through the third floor door. "3101". _Well, I must be on the right floor_ I thought to myself. I stepped inside the hall and looked around and down the hall. After a minute or so I finally found the room. "3701". _Ah, there was something I was supposed to do…_ I look down at the paper once more. Underneath the number, there was some writing. It was a password.

"The best feeling in life can be represented as the number given to you" I said, feeling like an idiot. _What the heck did it even mean?_

The door opened. I saw Kaito's face appear before mine, as he looked down at me with a kind smile.

"Well hello, my princess."

"Um, hi."

"Well, come on in. I know it's a bit cold outside."

"Domo."

I walk into the apartment, taking off my tan winter jacket and placing it on the hat rack to my right. I look around, and see that it's kind of small at a first glance. Coming in from the front door, first you see is a somewhat small foyer, which then opens up to the living room, revealing two doors to the left of the room, and one to the right. On the direct left of the foyer itself, is the small kitchen with simple tan, blue, and black themes to it.

"Yo, Kai-chan, who's here?" An unfamiliar curious voice says.

I look at where the voice was coming from, and eventually saw a young pale girl, with long white hair down to her knees, and braids in her side bangs and light blue eyes, pop her head out of the door on the right of the living room. She looked over at me, going from a curious expression, to a confused, but delighted expression.

She waltzed right up to me and clasped my right hand up, looking quite delighted indeed.

"Are you the new diva?" She asked, her eyes sparkling, and her smile wide.

"U-Um…"I stuttered rather awkwardly.

"Yes. She is." Kaito said as he looked at the pretty and pale girl, smiling right back at her.

With this girl's even wider smile than before, she went and asked me "Oh my! What's your name, miss?"

"M-Miku desu." I stuttered once again, taken aback by this overwhelming girl.

"Miku-tan, eh? My name's Lia, although I'm commonly called Ia. Nice to meet you. Come and sit down, I'll make some drinks for everyone." She said as she directed me to the dark leather couch in the living room. She then twirled herself right around and walked into the kitchen, getting out a kettle to make tea. Kaito helped himself to sit on the old green sofa across from Miku.

"So, how are you this morning, Miku?" Kaito asked.

"Um, a little cold, but I'm alright." She responded.

"Hey, what kind of tea do you guys want? We got all sorts!" Lia loudly asked from the kitchen, reaching for the tea sampler packs on the top of the cabinet.

"Um…Jasmine would be nice..." Miku politely responded.

"Jasmine it is!" she said back.

A few minutes afterwards of looking around and examining everything a bit more in detail in the apartment to which was in her view, Miku then focused her attention on Kaito again. He seemed to be rather happy, as he had a soft smile on his lips. She had to admit, this guy was cute and handsome.

Lia came storming into the room, holding a silver tray with four china tea cups on it in one hand, and the pretty pearly kettle with a wicker handle in her other hand. She placed the items on the coffee table separating the leather couch from the sofa. She took one cup, poured some tea into the cup, and handed it to Miku first, then poured another for Kaito. As she was pouring the third cup, she called out "Yuu-chan, come here~". I looked around, confused as to who she was speaking to.

A door on the right side of the living room opened up, revealing a young man with light pink hair, soft yellow-green eyes, and a tall posture. He wore a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, a black winter cap on his head and black headphones around his neck. He looked straight at us from a bit behind Lia, still holding the door knob, barely past the entrance to the living room.

"What do you want Lia?" the boy asked.

"Come have tea with us, I made you a cup!" she said to him as she half turned her head around to meet his eyes.

He let go of the door handle, his other hand on the back of his head, and walked towards her, taking the tea cup from her hands. He sipped it a bit, and looked back down at us. _1, 2, 3...4…Hmm…_ he thought.

"Oi, Lia, who's that with the long teal hair?" he asked, sniffing his tea in front of his face, and using is other hand lowly point at her. "Ah...Jasmine" he whispered.

"Oh, she's our new diva. Introduce yourself to her, won't you?"

"Hmm….fine." he exasperated, as he brought his tea cup back to Lia for her to refill. The tall boy sat down next to Miku on the couch, and received his new cup of tea, as Lia sat down on the sofa next to Kaito. "Domo."

"Yo. Name's Yuuma, nice to meet ya."

"Um, hi. My name's Miku." She told him right back. She had to admit, this guy was also quite good looking. She sipped her tea a bit, warming up, and looked at these people, still a bit uncomfortable, so she decided to lighten the air a bit by getting to know them a bit better.

"So, um, what's your relations with each other?" She finally asked, after finishing half of her cup of Jasmine tea.

"Ah, Lia's the daughter of a friend of mine. She also has a gift to be able to hear the shards, and nullify them through playing her guitar. And as for Yuuma over there, he...uh, got kicked out of his parent's house, so he's living with us, but he too can see the shards, and calm them through playing the cello. Yuuma's sister also lives here and can sense and interact with the shards, but she is not here at the moment." Kaito explained.

"Ah. Interesting. So, um, I'm kind of new to this" ,she said as she put her now empty cup down gently on the coffee table, "so, would you mind explaining a bit more about these shards and such?" Miku simply, but a bit nervously said.

"Of course, that's why you're here after all." Kaito calmly put, as he too placed his now empty cup down gently on the coffee table. "Well, simply put, to our understanding, the shards were once part of a gem long ago, but scattered across many universes. Each of the shards possesses qualities to them which distort one's spiritual nature. This causes dreadful things we call 'acts of sin', as the shards do intensify one's inner desires, and brings them forth as outer expressions of those desires. Are you with me so far?"

"Um, I think so. So, basically, there are lots of these shards across many worlds, and they all bring about the bad qualities in a person through their wants. Right?" Miku self-explained to herself.

"Yes. Precisely." The blue-haired young man assured her.

"So, where did the shards come from? Do you know?" the girl then asked.

"Ah, no, not quite, however there is a story which may or may not be accurate as to the shards' origin. The story is called 'Chrono Story'. We have it on file should you wish to read it." He responded.

"Ah, I think I'll look at it later, Thank you."

Several hours pass as they go a bit more into detail about the shards, and tell each other about themselves. But then, it hit 9:00pm, which was troubling for the teal-haired one, as she was a minor, and a high school student at that – Which meant she needed to be home.

"Ah, it's so late already. I've got school in the morning!" The new diva exclaimed as she was quite shocked, and noticeably a bit tired.

"Eh~ But the train station's about to close for the night in, like, thirty minutes. The closest one from here is like a 25 minute walk down the road." Yuuma pointed out lazily.

"Eeehhhh~! I won't make it!" she exasperated.

"Hm, well, you could stay the night here, and you could take the early train to school tomorrow. You can sleep in my and Mizki's room if you want to." Lia proposed, as she sat up off the floor, taking a break from playing PlayStation with Yuuma. "Ah. I won again." Yuuma whispered.

"Um, I suppose I could do that, but I'll need to call my sister, Luka, to let her know I won't be coming home tonight."

"That's fine, here's my cell phone, go call her." Lia offered, as she walked over to her, handing the cell phone over.

"Ah, thank you." Miku walked off into the hallway as she called her sister to let her know that she would be sleeping over at her new friends' apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been awhile! Sorry about that! (I've been rather caught up in quite a few things lately '^^). Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ne, Miku, come here for a second will you?" Lia-chan called.

"Sure, be there in a minute!" She called back. She undid her long hair out of its pigtails, slipped on some slippers, and buttoned up her knee-length leek-pattered nightgown. She then walked out of the bathroom, and into the back room. She took note of the room. It was filled with computers, storage cabinets and strange devices.

"Come here and look at this, I want you to get familiar with this stuff, of course if you aren't too tired, Princess." Lia spoke softly but energetically.

"Um, okay."

Lia got her a chair from the other side of the room, and had Miku sit in it. They faced a computer on a low-standing dark wooden desk, filled with cables, wires, and machines Miku had no clue about.

"Okay, so I suppose we should start with this." Lia clicked on an icon on the desktop screen, opening up a program. The launcher screen read "Welcome to DIVA Corporation MSS. Please enter your password". Lia typed in her log-in information into the computer. "Your password has been accepted as Valid. Please wait."

"So, what does this thing do?" Miku asked.

"Well, as its initials say, it is an 'MSS', which is short for Module Shard Scanner. It helps us track down shards. I'll tell you how it finds it exactly later."

Once the 2 minute wait of the program finally completed, a very detailed screen came up. In the center left of the screen was a radar-looking square window. To the right of it were some drag bars and input drop boxes. Below that, there were several options in check boxes, and above all that were the Settings drop boxes.

Lia explained what each did. "This radar over here is actually a 500-meter radius radar which scans for shard fragments. The farthest it can scan, however, is up to 1000 meters when high-quality satellite dishes are hooked up to it. The drop down menus on the top are to change the input, output, volumes, digital imaging, processing, security, and log-in information. The drag bars over here are for controlling the specifics for the radar. Here, let's start you up by creating your own log-in information."

As they did that, Kaito came into the room, wearing Black sweatpants, and a ice-blue shirt which read 'CLAMP' in big, white letters, which were outlined in a black line surrounding all of the letters.

"Hm, already getting down to business as usual I see, Lia. Well, I suppose sooner she learns the better." He said, somewhat sleepy. "Well, tell me if anything happens girls, I'm going off to sleep for a bit. I'll be in my room."

" 'Kay, good night Kaito-san" the girls both responded.

Not too long into explanations, the girls themselves started to get sleepy, and decided to go take a nap, logging off of the computer, and heading out of the messy room and into their room for the night.

Just a bit after Miku and Lia fell asleep, Mizki, Yuuma's older sister, came home. She put her keys in her bag, took off her coat, and slipped her high-heels off. She undid her elbow-length black hair, and walked into the back room. She signed into the MSS, and watched the scanner for a bit. "Beep". Something came onto the radar. She looked over and saw a red dot on the top left corner of the screen. She traced it quickly to its origin and found that it belonged to someone who was moving closer to where she was. She got up immediately and woke up Kaito and Yuuma, telling them to get everything ready at once so they could go capture the shard.

**A/N" Okay, so it's a short chapter, but I have a nice chapter awaiting you soon to bring in the action of collecting a shard of sin! :D Look forward to it! **


End file.
